


green tea and a bet

by americananirvana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell x Phil Lester - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dark angel! dan, demon! phil, fluff with touch of sexuality here and there, phanfic, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: in which phil is a demon, and his target, dan, turns out to be much more enticing and mysterious that expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i thought up of this prompt today,,cheonmoonhak encouraged it so here we are

phil's a troublemaker, and nearly everyone knows it.

so when he sets his eye on the beauty that is dan howell, the angel is instantly suspicious.

dan shoots a paranoid look at phil, who watches him with dark hooded eyes, a smirk pulling at the side of his lips.

he catches dan's eyes and the younger of them instantly looks away, shaking his head in an attempt to get that look out of his head.

he moves faster, placing the long stems of the flowers gently into the clear vase. he pulls a napkin out from under the counter, wiping at the sides of the vase to clear it of water.

he takes a deep breath and gathers up his courage, looking at the man, who he knows is not who he looks like,and gives him a dimpled smile. 

"can i help you?"

the older man shakes his head, his smirk now in full effect.

"i was just wondering if you'd like to get some coffee together tomorrow, sweetheart."

dan smiles cheekily back at him.

"one, coffee is one of the most cliche ways you can ask someone out. two, i can't, im planning on having a headache tomorrow."

in a sudden burst of courage, he continues,

"but, it really would be a shame if i was in my flat all alone with a terrible migrane."

the angel winked, and slipped away to the back of the store, leaving the black haired male to look after him in shock.

 

dan is in a ridiculously oversized sweater when he hears the knock. he isn't sure where it came from, but it's comfortable. he takes his time to walk towards his room, grabbing his mug of green tea before opening the large window to reveal the demon hanging off the edge of the fire escape.

phil tilts his head at dan after swinging himself up and climbing through the window. he plops himself on the carpet, and watches with sly eyes as dan shuts the window and sits next to him, sticking his socked feet out as he leans on the bed. 

dan leans his head back, sighing.

"god, this tea is good."

the smirk was back on phil's pale face.

"really?" he snarks.

"it would be a shame,"phil grins. "if someone were to make themselves a cup with the rest of it." he moves to stand up.

dan slams his cup down on his desk and stands up, lightly kicking phil's leg.

"you'll have to fight me for it." he growls.

phil throws his head back in laughter.

"fine. let's make a bet. whoever can get the other to blush first gets the rest of the tea."

"deal." dan replies, and for the first time, a smirk is seen on the  ~~pure~~ angel's face.

it turns out, dan is surprisingly hard to make blush, as many failed attempts over the course of several weeks, over which they have become fast friends.

however, dan hasn't made any moves towards phil, which leaves him confused, but confident nonetheless.

to phil, it was just a matter of time.

he was lounging on the couch, the sounds of Muse playing as he read some kind of post apocylapse book that he had stolen from the library.

enter dan, who-

phil's heart stuttered.

dan's wearing a leather jacket; to be more specific, phil's black leather jacket. if phil were standing, he would have fallen to his knees in appreciation.

he shakes his head in disorientation , and slinks into the kitchen where dan is microwaving something.

"you look so fucking good in leather." and maybe phil lets out the tiniest gasp as dan turns around to give him one of those rare smirks.

"you know it, babe."

dan swiftly reaches up to pull the plate out of the microwave, and it pulls dan's shirt up; just by an inch, but thats more than enough for phil to appreciate the glimpse of dan's bare skin.

"are you gonna share that?"

"if you'll play that music louder, hell yeah. "

so phil did.

 

 

and after months of failed and almost won attempts, the bet finally cracks.

now both of them have become increasingly flirty, often sharing hugs or flitting touches, just a second on a inner thigh or a brush of a hand down the small of a back.

phil is walking around dan's flat(which he practically lives in by now) dimming some of the lights. the has nearly set, and both him and dan dislike harsh, bright lights against a darkening sky.

as he reaches out to press the switch in the lounge, he feels warm arms wrap around his torso. the warmth is radiating from dan's body, but this is normal, phil reminds himself. this is something they had shared many a time over the past few weeks.

that doesn't mean he can control the flutter in his chest everytime it happens.

he lets out a deep breath, preparing to turn around to wrap his arms around dan's shoulders, and then he feels soft lips on the side of his neck.he swears the his hear stops dead, and suddenly he's so much more aware of dan's hair tickling the nape of his neck, the tan fingers pressing lightly into his torso. the pressure of dan's lips increases, and he begins to press kisses upwards, along phil's jawline.

phil can already feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

but when dan kisses the crook of his neck, and sinks his teeth into the skin  _ever so slightly,_ phil loses it. he spins around and grabs dan by placing his hands on both sides of his head, and kisses him, with force but also care. and god, dan's arms are still wrapped around him and he's kissing back with almost a violence.

when they finally pull back from each other, phil notices with a shock that his face feels hot and red.

dan gives him the biggest smirk he's ever seen, and phil could've sworn he saw something dark glinting in those brown eyes.

he leans in close to phil's ear, and whispers,

"i win the bet."

he pulls back from phil's ear, lips still red and slightly swollen, and kisses him on the cheek. he exits the room, and a few minutes later, he hears water boiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading. it confuses me that people actually enjoy my writing, so if you do, make sure to let me know!!  
> (iF YOU LOVE ME LET ME KNOWWWW)
> 
> sorry.


End file.
